Why Can't You Two Just Work Together
by PrincePunk
Summary: When the tallest are getting sick of Tak and Zim’s bickering over one dumb planet, the tallest order them to work together. They don’t like that plan very much, or do they. ZATR. They are probably going to be OOC. K for now. On hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Can't You Two Just Work Together**

**By: Archangel Amy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zim or any other characters from the series. If I did, Zim would still be on air.**

**Summery: When the tallest are getting sick of Tak and Zim's bickering over one dumb planet, the tallest order them to work together. They don't like that plan very much, or do they. ZATR. They are probably going to be OOC.**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Why Can't You Two Just Work Together. Yes, I know, I have two fics going on at once, but, I just got this idea from watching Tak: The Hideous New Girl, and I just had to type it. For those of you who read InuYasha, My WHAT is still being worked on. I did not abandon it. I just have horrible writers block, (I just blanked so I hope that's the right word) and I need a break from InuYasha. Thank you for your patience, and onto the fic.**

"My tallest, I am almost complete with my latest doomsday plan. All I need is that annoying excuse for an Invader out of my way. I will present you with the destroyed planet soon. Thank you for taking your time on listening me. Thank you," Tak said over the screen.

"Ok, she left a message. Why didn't she just call us," asked the red tallest.

"I don't know but-, oh look, Zim is calling us. Get the puppets ready," the purple tallest said, snickering while getting his puppet in place.

"My tallest, I have recently discovered that the Tak-beast, is planning to take my mission away, well she can't have it. Tell that non-invader to stay away from my planet," Zim half asked, half ordered.

"_Sigh_, You know what Zim, we'll call you back in an hour," the red tallest said, signaling to the crew to cut communications.

"What did you do that for? I wanted to see how long he would think the puppets are us," the purple tallest said.

"One, he wouldn't of figured it out, and two, I'm getting sick of Tak and Zim fighting over one, stupid planet," the red tallest answered. The purple tallest had to agree, it was rather tiring.

"What do you think we should do about it," asked the purple tallest.

"Well, we could make them work together," he suggested.

"They'd hate that," the purple replied, and evil smirk playing across his face. It's not like he wanted to torture Tak. No, he just wanted to see how stupid Zim is. They both agreed to this plan, and called Zim and Tak at the same time.

"My tallest," both Zim and Tak said at the same time. When they realized who was on the other line, they flared up in anger, throwing insult after insult, after insult. It was hard to keep a strait face for the tallest. They almost chuckled a bit, but made sure they didn't.

"Be quit you two," said the red tallest. They immediately obeyed.

"Now, it has come to our attention that you two have been bickering like this for about two months. You've been ruining each other's plans, for this long, and it's time you stopped," the red tallest said.

"Yeah, you two need to stop fighting so much," the purple tallest added.

"So your going to strip him of his rank and let me destroy earth," asked Tak.

"No we-," the red began before he was cut off by Zim.

"So that means you're going to send her off of my planet," asked Zim.

"Oh yeah. Your planet huh. I don't see your name on it," Tak argued, and they began to argue all over again.

"Shut up," yelled the two tallest at the same time. They obeyed.

"Thank you," the red tallest said.

"No, we're going to have you two work together," the purple tallest said. Again, it was hard to keep a strait face looking at Zim. He was so mad and shocked, he just hated working with others, especially Tak. It showed weakness.

"WHAT," they both yelled at the same time.

"There is no way I'm working with that scum," they said at the same time again. After much arguing of Tak and Zim, and a quick snack break for the tallest later, which neither of the two fighting Irkens noticed, Tak and Zim finally calmed down enough to listen to the tallest, but not without sending a few glares to the other Irken.

"Now, Tak, you will go to Zim's base, and work with him there. And before you say anything, it's because he's an Invader, and he got to earth first," the red tallest began. Zim looked somewhat triumphant for being an invader still.

"Yes, and if you don't do as your told, then you'll both be stripped of your rank," the purple tallest said.

"I feel like we're fathers trying to get their kids to calm down," whispered the red tallest to the purple.

"I know, they act like brother and sister," the purple replied. After some more arguing, and another snack break later, Tak left the giant weenie corporation, and headed to Zim's, with Mimi in tow. She didn't like this one bit.

Once the communication was off, the tallest let out a laugh at Zim. It was so funny seeing his reaction. They laughed for a long time, until they realized that they were with Tak and Zim for twelve hours. Most of it was their arguing, but they still had many, many messages. They sighed and listened to them all.

_Ding Dong_ went Zim's doorbell. He shuddered when he heard it. He really didn't want to work with Tak, but what the tallest says, goes. He walked over to the door, not bothering to put on his disguise. He opened it, and allowed Tak in. She immediately took her disguise off. She never liked it much. Gir ran right next to Zim, and saw Mimi.

"Hi Mimi, Hi scary lady. My master said yous was coming. Wanta meet my pig," yelled Gir, grabbing Mimi's arm, dragging her to the kitchen where Gir was having a tea party with his pig. Zim and Tak were just staring at each other, hate in their eyes.

"I have to go to skool in five minutes, I want you to stay here until I return," Zim ordered.

"One, you don't boss me around, and two, I'm going to skool too," Tak said.

"But you haven't been to skool in weeks," Zim argued.

"That's because I as too busy spying on you. Now that we have to work together, I have no need for that, and I have to make it look like I'm human too," Tak said. Zim didn't argue any further. He was sick of arguing with her. That's all they did last night.

Once the two were ready to go, they left, walking together. Half way through the walk, they passed Dib's house. A few seconds after they passed his house, they were turning the corner, and Zim wasn't in Dib's line of view, so he ran up to Tak.

"What are you doing here Tak? I thought you left months ago," Dib asked.

Before Tak could answer, Zim stepped up and said, "She's with me, you pig monkey. Go back to your sister or someone else." Zim didn't know why, but he felt protective over Tak. She was, after all, his partner.

Dib was shocked by this, and went on accusing the two of many horrible things, half of which were true. Dib was somewhat jealous. He probably wouldn't of been if Tak wasn't in here disguise, but she was, and that made him think about when they hung out together. He remembered how Tak became popular fast among the kids.

The two Irkens just kept on walking, ignoring Dib the whole way to skool. Once there, Zim, Dib, and Gaz walked to their desks, while Tak stood in front of the class, waiting for Mrs. Bitters to tell her where to sit.

"Tak, your back, go sit behind Dib," Mrs. Bitters ordered. Before she could press the button to send the kid sitting there to the underground classroom, Tak asked a question instead.

"Do I have to sit behind him, he's weird," Tak said, convincing Mrs. Bitters to let her sit on the other side of the room. She sat right behind Zim, which was very convenient for them both. Dib kept an eye on them the whole day. Tak and Zim were always together. They sat together at lunch, they were by the gates at recess, and in gym they were partners. Dib tried to figure out what they were up to, but he just couldn't. They didn't talk about Irken stuff at all. In fact they barely talked at all. It looked like they hated each other, but there eyes betrayed that, it just looked like they disliked each other, but not hated. And, because Zim was hanging around with Tak, he became popular because she was seemingly rich, and owned a giant wiener factory, so the kids wanted to be around her. Dib was mad about that.

The bell rang loudly, and the kids were clawing at each other, and jumping out of windows to get outside. Zim and Tak took the easy way, or the doors. Once outside, they were stopped by Dib, who was accusing them of more horrible stuff.

When Tak and Zim were about to leave, thunder was heard in the back round. Zim immediately ran for shelter under the skool, trying to get the umbrella out of his pack and open it. Tak just kept walking and walking, ignoring Zim's attempts at getting her to stop and come back.

"As I told you earlier Zim, you don't boss me around," Tak yelled behind her back. Then, the rain poured down. You could hear children yelling 'We love rain' in the back round. When Tak saw the stuff falling, she put a hand out, trying to figure out what it was. Then it happened. She felt her whole self burning. It stung very bad. She tried to get to the nearest shelter, but she couldn't make it. She fell to the ground, huddling in pain. Then, all of a sudden, the pain stopped. She looked up, only to find Zim standing over here, holding out his hand, and a weird contraption over his head.

"C'mon, get up. We have to get back to the base," Zim said not as rude as Tak thought he would. Tak grabbed his hand, and they walked back to the base. They had to walk close together since the umbrella wasn't that big, but Zim didn't seem to mind at all. They just walked in silence, as they did the whole day. They didn't have anything to talk about, so they didn't talk at all.

They finally reached the base, but Gir wasn't there to greet Zim like he usually was. In fact, the TV was also off, which scared Zim a little. Usually Gir was watching TV, but there was no Gir. Tak could sense Zim's uneasiness, which made her a little uneasy too. This was, after all, Zim's base, and if Zim was nervous just being here, then that meant something was wrong.

"What's wrong," she asked, letting a little bit of concern enter her voice. Zim recognized it, but put that thought away for later.

"It's Gir. He's usually here watching TV, but the TV is off. It's weird," Zim said. Tak understood.

"Maybe he is in the lab," Tak said. Zim just nodded and went to the toilet, flushing himself down, but not before telling Tak that the trashcan is an elevator too. Once they reached the lab, Zim went running off to find Gir. Zim looked everywhere, but Gir wasn't there. He then went down to the experiment rooms, and found Gir there, with Mimi, watching the angry monkey show.

"Gir," yelled Zim. Gir looked over and brightened up, not that he was sad, but now he's even more happy.

"Yay the masters back, the masters back," yelled Gir, running around Zim. Zim didn't realize this, but Tak did. Gir and Zim had this weird relationship. It was like Gir was a child or something. Tak shook her head and put shoved it to the back of her thoughts. Mimi, was watching Gir and Zim, and envied the little robot. She wished that Tak would be like Zim. From all of the wonderful stuff Gir says about Zim, she wished her mistress could be a bit more like him. Tak caught the expression, and went to go hug Mimi. Mimi was so happy when she did that, if she could of smiled, then she would of. Zim was busy with Gir, but Gir saw how happy Mimi was that the scary lady hugged her, and briefly wondered how his master would react if the scary lady hugged him.

"Gir, me and Tak have very important plans to make. Why don't you go cook some more, since that's what you like to do," Zim ordered.

"Okee dokie," Gir said, grabbing Mimi by the arm and dragging her to the kitchen.

Tak watched them leave, almost sad, but was fixed out of her trance when Zim called her name. From then on, they worked on the plan. Since they liked Tak's first plan. So they decided to do that one. A few problems came up with Tak's plan, but they were going to make a few adjustments. But in order for this plan to succeed, they needed Tak's ship back. That was their first order of business. They would've gone that night, but it was too early in the morning, so they just went upstairs and sat on the couch. There was nothing on, so they decided to play a game. It was a fact game. One person said something about themselves, and the other does the same, no questions asked.

"Ok Zim, you first," Tak said.

"Ok, I was almost killed by Dib because Gir and I hurt him in the past," Zim answered. Tak was a little surprised about that, but didn't press further.

"Let's see, I was almost killed by a virus until I got this implant in my head," Tak said, surprising Zim.

"Ok, I was stuck in a space ship with Gir for four months while he sang the doom song." Tak almost laughed at that.

"I was stuck in an escape pod for two weeks, trying to fix Mimi from Gir's attack, which by the way, he still has a major impact on her and her personality has changed because of that." Tak was a little annoyed about that, but didn't want to make things worse.

"Um let's see. I was stuck on Foodcourtia as a fry cook, and I still can't figure out why Sizz-lor wants me so bad."

"I was stuck as a janitor on planet dirt."

"I am the smallest adult Irken," Zim said sadly.

"I'm the third smallest adult Irken." Tak was also sad about that.

"Gir was made specifically from the almighty tallest for me." Zim was proud about that.

"I made Mimi out of an old Sir, and some spare parts." Tak was proud about that.

"I hate Dib."

"I figured that out. And I hate Dib too."

"Gir kissed his sister once."

"Mimi kissed me once. That was when Gir was in control of her."

"I specialize in research and technology."

"I specialize in field tactics and military skills."

They played this game until dawn, and they found out that they have a lot in common. Gir and Mimi came running up to them at dawn, with a wagon full of cupcakes being dragged behind them. Minimoose also had a tray full of them on his head.

"EAT EM'," Gir yelled as he shoved one in his master's face.

"Not now Gir. I'm busy," Zim said, shoving the cupcake away.

"Doing what? All we did was play a game," Tak said. Once she said that, a smirk was plastered on Mimi's face.

"Not like that you sicko," Tak said, catching the smirk. Gir wasn't as confused as Zim thought he would have been. Because of that time when Gir took over Mimi, Gir and Mimi had a special link.

Then Gir shoved another cupcake in Zim's face. Zim shoved it away and Gir started to cry. Just to shut him up, Tak ate one. She said they tasted like Mongrarien Soup. (A/N: That's my own thing. You can use it if you want.) Zim had some and liked it. Their night ended with Gir and Zim arguing over what is in it.

**A/N: Ok. First one done. Hope you like it. If you don't oh well. I know I'm rushing the feelings a little, but I'm not a very good writer. I had to force myself from writing, just because I didn't want to make too long of a chapter. I hope you all review. Also, I except flames just to laugh at you. Please R+R. Thanks for reading.**

**TTFN**

**Amy**

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Can't You Two Just Work Together**

**By Archangel Amy**

**A/N: K, chapter two is here**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zim, neither do the voices that keep reminding me of the horrible truth.**

**Last time on Why Can't You Two Just Work Together**

They played this game until dawn, and they found out that they have a lot in common. Gir and Mimi came running up to them at dawn, with a wagon full of cupcakes being dragged behind them. Minimoose also had a tray full of them on his head.

"EAT EM'," Gir yelled as he shoved one in his master's face.

"Not now Gir. I'm busy," Zim said, shoving the cupcake away.

"Doing what? All we did was play a game," Tak said. Once she said that, a smirk was plastered on Mimi's face.

"Not like that you sicko," Tak said, catching the smirk. Gir wasn't as confused as Zim thought he would have been. Because of that time when Gir took over Mimi, Gir and Mimi had a special link.

Then Gir shoved another cupcake in Zim's face. Zim shoved it away and Gir started to cry. Just to shut him up, Tak ate one. She said they tasted like Mongrarien Soup. (A/N: That's my own thing. You can use it if you want.) Zim had some and liked it. Their night ended with Gir and Zim arguing over what is in it.

**Now on to Why Can't You Two Just Work Together**

"Enough cupcakes Gir! I don't need anymore," Zim yelled at the little robot, but he kept on shoving more in his face, while Mimi did the same to Tak.

"Doh, MIMI!" Tak yelled, getting pretty frustrated. For the rest of the morning, Gir and Mimi were shoving cupcakes down their masters' throats.

Zim managed to escape Gir for a second, using this time to grab his costume, but not without yelling "TAK! Get your hologram thingy on NOW!"

Tak looked up for a second, then pressed a button on her wrist, activating her disguise. Mimi and Gir followed their example, allowing some time for Tak and Zim to get a head start. Once they got their disguises on, they ran after the two, with the cupcakes in their hands. Mimi couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Tak and Zim simultaneously as they ran down the corner, almost running into Dib.

"GAH!" Dib yelled as he was pushed aside by Gir and Mimi, with Minimoose behind. Still half asleep, Dib just shrugged his shoulder, and went on his merry way with Gaz in tow, while Gaz stared at her Game Slave 2.

Zim and Tak continued to run, and run, and run, until they got to the skool. They ran inside, managing to lose Mimi and Gir, who stayed outside, waiting patiently for their master's to return.

"Whew, that was close," Zim said while leaning against the door. Tak just nodded and walked off.

"Hey, I got a cool idea on how to keep Dib out of my factory when we launch the you-know-what," Tak said, almost whispering.

"WHAT IS IT! Tell ZIM," Zim yelled, causing Tak to give him a look of death, which Zim just ignored.

"I think we should-."

"TELL ZIM!"

"I'm try-."

"TELL ME!"

"SHUT-UP!" He did.

"Now I want you to listen very carefully." He did.

"I think we should erase Dib's memory of me." Tak was finally able to say.

"Why of you?" Zim was paying attention for once.

"Because I'm female and can hold him off for a bit while you finish preparations. And before you say anything, not like that. I just have a better disguise than you, and Dib is human after all," Tak explained.

"Hey, I resent the fact that your disguise is better than mine!" Zim said hurtful, yet playfully. Tak just rolled her eyes and continues onto class.

Aim felt like he was being ignored, but before he could say something, Tak said, "Here, give this to Gaz. Tell her to put it into her brother's food, and you'll give her pizza if she does it and promises not to tell about Me, or the devise."

Zim just looked at it skeptically, but decided to follow Tak's orders just this once.

"Gaz," yelled Zim, causing Gaz to stop and turn around, giving Zim death glares.

"Gaz, I need you to put this in Dib's food, and not tell him that Tak is an alien," Zim ordered.

"What's in it for me," she asked, skeptical of this whole deal. She didn't like being used.

"Pizza," Zim said immediately. Gaz's eyes popped open, and she started to chant pizza until Zim waved his hand in front of her face.

"Ok," Gaz said, grabbing the little pill-like thing. Dib wouldn't question her.

Zim sped off to his class. He managed to get into his seat before the bell rang.

"Today class we will be learning about religion, and how pointless it really is," Miss Bitters said before going off into some big lecture about how they are all eventually doomed. Most of the class ignored her and going of into some little dream world. Tak and Zim, on the other hand, talked about what Tak would do just so Dib doesn't suspect her of being an alien. They decided that they would make Dib jealous, and Tak figured she would add a torture or two in there for Zim.

The bell rang, signifying lunch. Both Dib and Zim jumped out of their seats, just to get to the lunch room first. It was a weird thing that they do, but it was almost like tradition.

Tak saw Gaz walking to lunch, and decided to ask her a question.

"So Gaz, did Zim talk to you yet?" Tak inquired.

Gaz just nodded until she thought of something.

"If you two are really going to take over the world, then I won't give Dib the pill thing if you don't make me a slave," Gaz bargained. Tak had to admit that the girl was bright. Tak agreed, and they walked to lunch, only to find Zim and Dib fighting over a table near the window.

"I GOT TO THIS TABLE FIRST EARTH-MONKEY!" Zim yelled.

"NO WAY ALIEN! I WAS HERE FIRST!" Dib yelled right back.

This continued for a few minutes until Tak walked up to Zim, and whispered something where his ear would of been. Zim looked shocked and scared for a few seconds, until he nodded and walked away.

Dib looked a little confused, and Gaz took this opportunity to sneak the pill into Dib's lunch. Only a few seconds latter did Dib and Gaz found out why Zim and Tak moved closer to the food.

"MASTA MASTA!" yelled Gir, slamming against the window while Zim just turned away, trying to avoid Gir's piercing gaze of stupidity. Mimi jumped onto the window, trying to unlatch the window. Tak saw this, and walked over to the window. She banged the palm of her hand against it, scaring Mimi causing her to fall on the grass, while Gir just stared dumbly at her. She stared back and left to return to Zim.

"Do you think Gir will leave us alone?" Zim asked.

Tak shook her head and said, "No, We should sneak out back once skool is out." And Zim agreed.

"When will the pill start to take effect?" Zim asked.

"After he sleeps," Tak answered. The two just spent the rest of the day together, even when they were chased home, they stayed together. They managed to calm down Gir and Mimi enough so they would stop chasing them. Then they spent the rest of the night on planning on who does what.

**A/N: K, this is done. Thank you all who reviewed. I enjoy them very much, and I think I did less OOC then before. Thanks for reading!**

**TTFN**

**Amy**

**Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Can't You Two Just Work Together**

**By Archangel Amy**

**A/N: Here's chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Neither I, nor the voices in my head, nor my insane made-up family who helps me a lot own Invader Zim, though we wish it.**

**Last Time on Why Can't You Two Just Work Together**

"Do you think Gir will leave us alone?" Zim asked.

Tak shook her head and said, "No, We should sneak out back once skool is out." And Zim agreed.

"When will the pill start to take effect?" Zim asked.

"After he sleeps," Tak answered. The two just spent the rest of the day together, even when they were chased home, they stayed together. They managed to calm down Gir and Mimi enough so they would stop chasing them. Then they spent the rest of the night on planning on who does what.

**Now on Why Can't You Two Just Work Together**

The bell rang, signifying skool started. As Tak promised, Dib didn't know who she was. She first introduced herself, before Dib could go crazy and yell about how he doesn't know her.

"Hi, my name's Tak," Tak said, holding out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Dib," Dib said, shaking her hand.

"Did you know that Zim's an alien?" Dib asked.

"No he's not, I take paranormal classes, and he's just ugly." Tak said that last part pretty loudly, so Zim could hear it. Zim just ground his teeth and growled, but ignored her. _'For the sake of the mission,' _thought Zim.

Miss Bitters yelled at the class to take their seats once she came in. Tak, who was the only one standing up, ran behind Zim while whispering something along the lines of "told you so".

"Whatever Tak, what happens when he finds out that you are an alien," Zim asked.

"That's when it's too late anyway," Tak answered. Apparently it was enough for Zim, because he just turned around, and started dreaming of world conquest. Then, something popped into his head.

"Do you really think I'm ugly?" he asked while turning around. This question caught Tak off guard.

"Well, if you're in that dumb disguise then yes. Even if you still have your Irken skin, you still look better without those dumb contacts, and that dumb wig," Tak answered.

"Hey, I thought of this disguise myself," Zim said, acting like she hurt his pride.

"No wonder it's so dumb," Tak said, holding back a laugh. The same with Zim. Then Zim turned around, so he didn't look too suspicious.

The bell rang again, it's time for recess. All the kid's sped outside. Well, all but Zim, Tak, and Dib.

"Hey Tak," yelled Dib as Zim and Tak were about to walk out together. Both Tak and Zim turned around. Zim didn't really trust Dib around Tak. That's why he insisted that he got to do the whole give meat thing. Just so he could spy on her and Dib.

"Yes Dib," Tak answered with fake kindness, but Dib didn't notice.

"What skool of paranormal studies did you go to," asked Dib.

"I'm not aloud to say," Tak said, Zim standing there with a look on his face that read, "paranormal studies? You!" Tak ignored it.

"And what do you want alien?" Dib demanded.

"Hmm, me? Oh, nothing. I'm just standing here. Being all normal. I'M NORMAL," Zim yelled as he walked away. He managed to plant a shocking devise on Dib, every time he got too close for comfort towards Tak. For Zim, he was already too close now, but Tak told Zim that she's press a button that would light up the control devise if she wanted Dib shocked. Zim just sighed and continued to walk towards the playground.

Tak was a little sad to see him go, but she was taken out of her trance when Dib said, "dumb alien."

Tak didn't like what he said, seeing how she's Irken too, but she just brushed it off. Tak then started to walk down the same path Zim did, Dib yelling at her to wait for him. She didn't, she just kept on walking.

Once she reached the doors, Dib caught up to her. She just ignored his pointless babbling about Zim and how no one else ever liked paranormal studies at his skool.

This continued on for about five minutes, until Tak saw Zim. He was sitting on circular monkey bars, playing in the dirt, looking very bored, sad, and lonely.

'_Just like before we started to work together,'_ Tak thought sadly. In all truth, she'd rather be with Zim than Dib, but for the sake of the mission.

Tak sighed sadly and was about to walk away until she heard Dib say, "come and watch this." She did.

"Hey alien, why looking so down, is it because you know that your going to lose the fight against earth?" Dib question, emphasizing on alien.

'_No. It's cause Tak is hanging around with you know and not me,'_ Zim thought bitterly. He just ignored Dib, and didn't give him an answer.

Tak felt sorry for Zim. She wanted to sit by him. Wait, that gave her an idea.

"So you're an alien," Tak asked skeptically. A smile plastered her face, one that Zim knew only too well.

"And if I am," Zim said, that same smile on his face. They both ignored Dib's yelling of Zim confesing he's an alien.

"Then what would you do if I told you that I was an alien?" Tak asked. This was pushing it, and they both know that, but talking to each other was something they enjoyed.

"I might just come and find out what kind of alien you are, or I would destroy you here and now," Zim answered. Dib stopped his yelling and watched on in confusion. There was his new friend Tak, having one of the strangest conversations he ever heard, with an evil alien, and acting like it was normal.

"And if I wasn't an alien after you destroyed me?" Tak was having fun again.

"Then one less earth monkey to conquer, IF I was an alien." Zim was having fun too.

Tak chuckled a bit and said, "And if you found out what kind of alien I am?"

"Then if you're the same race as me, then I would let you live, but if you were an enimy, then I'd destroy right then and there."

"Tak, what's going on?" Dib finally asked, almost scared that his friend was an alien.

"Oh, nothing Dib. I was just talking to this hideous boy," Tak answered.

Zim shot up and yelled, "I AM NOT HIDEOUS! I AM NORMAL!"

Tak rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but not without giving Zim a smile and a wave. Dib just followed, asking questions a mile a minute. Tak answered some, but ignored others.

The bell rang again. Time for lunch. Zim acted like he was going to race today, but in reality, he was just going to slow down and stop once he figured Dib wouldn't suspect anything. He did just that, and waited for Tak.

"So, how was your first recess alone in two days," asked Tak.

"Could of been better. It's so boring by yourself! I HATED IT!" Zim yelled the last part.

"Yeah well, get used to it. I've got to gain Dib's trust.

"Well, I'm going to sit next to you at lunch. I don't care if Dib will find it suspicous, but I don't want to sit by myself again," Zim said, and Tak agreed. She hated being stuck with Dib as much as Zim hated being alone. They walked to lunch together. _'Just like old times,'_ thought Tak.

"Tak, hey! I saved you a seat!" Dib yelled from across the room. Tak was obiously embareced, but Zim just kicked her gently, and she punched him gently. It would of been an all out war eventually, but Dib yelled again so Tak and Zim went over there once they got their food.

"What's the alien doing here?" Dib asked very rudely.

"I can sit wherever I want Dib-monkey," Zim answered.

"But why next to Tak," Gaz asked, finally joining in on this conversation. Gaz was hinting something to the two, but they ignored her.

"How was the pizza last night?" Tak asked Gaz while Zim and Dib had a staring contest. Zim was at a disadvantage by having itchy lenses in, but he managed to come out victorious. Of course he had to yell victory for Zim, but then they went right back to staring again.

"It was ok I guess," Gaz answered, not wanting to actually thank someone.

"As long as you keep the other half of your promise, then I'll keep my part," Gaz said, and Tak nodded. This piece of information caused Zim to look at Tak and blink in confusion.

"Ha! Victory for earth!" Dib yelled and to shut Dib up, Zim threw his muffin in Dib's mouth, causing Dib to fall onto the floor, gagging.

"What other half of the deal Tak," Zim asked.

"Oh that, eh, all I did was promise that Gaz wouldn't be a slave if she does what we ask," Tak said, acting like it wasn't a big deal. Zim, on the other hand, went balistic, at least until Dib stopped chocking on his dumb muffin.

"Hey, my dad's mansion is getting sprayed for cockroaches. Can I stay at someone's house," Tak asked.

Zim, who knew exactly where this conversation was going, and what it was for, immediately yelled, "come to my house!"

"Fine," Tak said. They managed to get the conversation out without Dib saying something first.

"Wait, why go to your house? She should come to mine," Dib argued.

"Because he called it. And don't talk about me like I'm not here," Tak added. Dib just grumbled something, but left it alone.

"Victory for-," Zim said until he was interupted by Tak's hand colliding with his mouth. She gave him a death look if he does that again. Oh how she hated it when he did that.

Again, the bell rang. Back to class.

Zim and Tak didn't walk together. Instead, Dib walked with Tak to Miss Bitters class. Zim followed though. He had the device ready to shock Dib if needed. Then, Dib started walking next to Tak, a little too close for comfort. The device lit up. Zim immediately pressed the button, and Dib fell to the floor, blue electricity lights crawling all over him.

"Oh, sorry. My dad just has this thing about burglers and how they could be anyone. Unless someone has DNA in this code thing, then you'll get shocked if your too close," Tak made a quick excuse.

"Yeah, that's fine," Dib said, limping to class. Zim rather enjoyed that.

Zim was the last one in his seat, and Dib stared at him for a few seconds, and then went to staring at Tak.

"Ok class, we will continue our horrible lesson about horrible religion. Open your horrible text books to page 2,564," Miss Bitters said. The class did as they were told, but then went off into a dream world again.

When class was finally over, Zim and Tak walked out of the skool, and to their home. (A/N: Yeah you heard me **_THEIR_** home.)

"YES! Today is finally done!" yelled Tak. She was sick of having to hang around Dib. It sucked.

"Good, now lets go home," Zim said.

The walked in silence for a few minutes until Tak said, "You looked so lonely there, I mean, you had your head down, drawing pictures in the dirt, and mumbling stuff to yourself. And you were frowning too. I don't think I've ever sene you frown like that."

Zim was caught off guard by this, but then said, "Well, when you've been around someone for two dyas nonstop, then it tends to get pretty lonely without someone to talk to." Tak just nodded her head, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

"MASTER AND SCARY LADY ARE HOME! YAY!" Gir yelled when they came in through the door. Tak and Zim looked grateful that all those two did today was watch TV. _'Mimi sure has changed. She seems to be happier and having more fun. I hope it's for the better,' _Tak thought.

Zim was about to say something until Gir jumped up onto Zim and hugged his head. Despite the many protests from Zim and the tugs from Tak, Gir just wouldn't get off of Zim's face. Pretty soon, Mimi joined in on this, and hugged Tak's head.

"MIMI! MIMI GET OFF NOW!" Tak was mad.

Then, Mimi had an idea. She and Gir didn't really stay home and watch TV. They followed their masters and watched over them. Mimi remembered how sad Zim looked without Tak, and how happy they both looked when they were together again. Then, since Gir and her had the connection, they decided to push their masters towards each other. They couldn't see because of the robots in their view, so Tak and Zim ended up against each other, putting their hands out in front of them to see what they bumped. Gir and Mimi quickly got off of their heads, and took a quick picture of them seemingly hugging. Gir had the biggest smile one would ever see. He was so happy.

When Zim and Tak saw that they were seemingly hugging, they quickly let go of each other. Tak tried to get the camera, but the two robots ran out the door, and went to get it developed. It's a good thing they already had their disguises on. Zim stood there, still confused as to what just happened.

"Grr, I'm going to kill Mimi," Tak said and stormed off leaving behind a very confused Irken.

**A/N: K, here's chapter 3. I bet you can't guess the other relationship thing in here. There is one obvious one, and there is one that not many might figure out. Free ciber cookie to whoever gets it right. And a Zim plushie.**

**TTFN**

**Amy**

**Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Why Can't You Two Just Work Together**

**By Archangel Amy**

**A/N: Here's chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Neither I, nor the voices in my head, nor my insane made-up family who helps me a lot own Invader Zim, though we wish it.** **This disclaimer is for the rest of the story. We're sick of it.**

**A/N: I am so sorry. I can't believe I put this off for who knows how long! SO SORRY!! Any who, this is getting pretty confusing for me, but I should be able to finish this story. Also, this story is dedicated to INVADER JOHNNY!! A close friend from ff, and someone who told me an amazing rumor. It's that there is a rumor going around (no duh) that they might finish the 12 unfinished episodes and the movie of INVADER ZIM!!! I LOVE THAT SHOW!! THEY CAN'T KILL ZIM AT THE END!! NOOOOOO. WHY!?! Ok, I'm done ranting now. The whole thing about Zim dying is about that I read somewhere that they would of killed Zim at the end of the series. Any way, on with the story.**

**To Invader Johnny, thanks all the help, and the pic should be in soon, if not now!**

**Last Time on Why Can't You Two Just Work Together**

When Zim and Tak saw that they were seemingly hugging, they quickly let go of each other. Tak tried to get the camera, but the two robots ran out the door, and went to get it developed. It's a good thing they already had their disguises on. Zim stood there, still confused as to what just happened.

"Grr, I'm going to kill Mimi," Tak said and stormed off leaving behind a very confused Irken.

**Now on Why Can't You Two Just Work Together**

Tak walked around the base for about five hours before she went back upstairs. She was mad at Mimi and Gir, but not Zim. He didn't do anything. In all truth, she actually liked the feel of Zim's body against hers, and that scared her to no end. She's an Invader! Well, almost, but still, she has the capability of being an Invader, not like a love-sick human. Yes, Irken's no what love is, but that doesn't mean they feel it. It usually happens to either lower Irken's whose PAKs are defective, or those rare higher class ones. It even happened to Tallest before. Not the current ones, but it has happened, and they stayed in power. Ironically, the Tallest who fell in love, was one of the best Tallest of the Irken race.

"Tak, are you ok?" asked a tentative voice. Zim appeared around the corner of the hallway, not sure if he should go away to let Tak cool of even more. The little Irken was so confused about Tak, that it took him fifteen minutes to realize he and Tak were, well, hugging. He did like it as well, it wasn't horrible, and he didn't mind the fact that he liked it. Most likely because he is a defective, even though he never realized it. Even after Zim went on trial, he never realized that he was a defective.

"Yes Zim, I'm fine," Tak said with a sigh. Zim caught this, raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He could practically feel the anger coming off of Tak. He was pretty scared of her.

"Zim, take your disguise off, it looks horrible," Tak said. Zim looked up and took of his wig and contacts. He looked at Tak, waiting for her next order.

"Tak?" Zim asked. Still nervous.

"Yes, Zim."

"Are you sure your ok? You seem really mad," Zim pointed out.

Tak looked at him confused and said, "Aren't you?"

"Not really. Why would I?"

"Because! Gir and Mimi made us HUG! HUG ZIM!! Don't you get it! If this gets out, then I'll never be an Invader! My life's been a horrible wreak ever since this dumb virus!" Tak yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Her PAK beeped and turned different colors, but the bottled up emotions of her past overpowered her PAK. Tak started to cry some. Zim caught her as she fell and he let her cry on her shoulder. Before Tak could cry anymore, her PAK managed to take control and shock her.

"I'm sorry, Zim," Tak said, now back to normal.

"For what?" Zim asked, he really must be a defective.

"For crying, for showing weakness, for being, ugh," Tak rambled.

"For showing an enemy your weakness," Zim said sadly. He didn't like it that Tak considered him an enemy.

"Zim no, it's not like-."

"It's ok, I understand," Zim interrupted, walking away sadly. Tak just sat there, kneeling, watching Zim walk away from her. She grew sad again, but instead of letting her emotions control her like before, she went the opposite direction, ignoring this nagging feeling of going to apologize.

"Hiya master, want to see the pictures," Gir asked excitedly.

"No Gir, just leave me alone," Zim ordered, acting very depressed. He couldn't understand it though, he was an Invader, an INVADER! Why should he be feeling this way. Just four days ago he was trying to get rid of Tak, now he feels lonely without her. Why can't he just ignore her? Why does he feel rejected or something? Why him!?! Zim ignored Gir's questions until he reached the toilet.

"Gir, stay out of the labs, and keep everyone else out too," Zim said as he flushed himself down the toilet.

"Yes sir," Gir said, going into Sir mode for a second, until he went back to his usual self, and sat down in the chair, eating waffles.

Hours later, Tak calmed down enough to go get Zim to go to skool.

"Stop, the master said that no one could enter," Gir said, locking into duty mode for a second. Mimi really helps him out.

"Gir, I have to get Zim for skool," Tak argued.

"The master said-."

"Yes I know what Zim said, but he has to go to skool."

"Sorry, you cannot enter."

Tak eyed Gir suspiciously and said, "Why are you in duty mode?"

"Mimi locked me in," Gir answered.

"When I have to follow an order, Mimi made it so that I do it right," Gir continued.

"Then why didn't you two stop chasing us when we told you to?"

"Because Mimi temperately turned it off."

"Whatever, now just, let me through." Tak was getting mad.

"The master ordered me not to let anyone through," Gir said with Mimi appearing by his side.

"Mimi, make Gir move," Tak ordered. Mimi just shook her head and stood by Gir.

"Mimi, I command you to move and move Gir," Tak yelled furiously.

"Mimi says that Zim requests but one day to himself," Gir said. Not only did their connection help then be able to talk, but since they both have the basic Sir parts, they can communicate.

"Grr, fine, but I'm not covering for him," Tak said furiously, turning on her disguise and walking off.

"She's mad," Gir said, turning back into his regular self. Mimi just nodded her head, and sat at the table with Gir.

Zim----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim stood in his labs, trying to find something to do, but his mind kept wondering to a certain Irken. He couldn't get her out of his head. He even trying banging his head against the walls and an arrange of other various objects, but she stayed in his head the whole time. Why did she have to come to earth? Why couldn't she just go to Skoodge's planet or something. Why him?

Zim banged his head against the wall some more. He didn't want to feel like this, he just wanted to be a normal Irken and tak over a planet or something. Why did he have to deal with this. He could hear the argument between Gir and Tak, but just ignored it. He was fine down here.

He decided to watch Tak today. He was going to see what she was doing, and he could shock the Dib-monkey whenever he wanted. This made Zim smile. He pressed a couple of buttons and pulled some levers, then a screen appeared out of nowhere, and Tak was shown, walking to skool, deep in thought. Zim noticed how close Tak was walking to Dib's house. Zim smiled at how he will be able torture Dib.

Tak-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tak walked to skool, her pain visible in er eyes. She didn't want to feel like his, but she couldn't help it. She hated this feeling. Why did Zim have to create a black out on Devestace. She could of been an Irken Elite, or even an Invader. Why her!? _'Ok, Tak_. _Just calm down now,' _Tak thought silently to herself. What is Zim doing to her?

"Hey, Tak. What's up, you look sad," Dib commented once he caught up to Tak who was walking past his house, eyeing her curuiosly, yet concern was evident in his voice.

"I'm fine. Zim and I just got in a fight is all," Tak answered glumly.

"I still don't see how you can trust that alien," Dib commented.

"Hey's not an alien for the final time. God Dib, why are you so convinced of that," Tak yelled, taking her anger out on poor old Dib... YAY!

"But I saw him as a alien!" Dib argued.

"If your going to argue, at least argue in proper grammar!" Tak argued back.

"I did!" Dib announced.

"No you didn't. You should of said, 'but I have seen him as an alien.' Not I saw and a alien!" Tak proved her point.

"What ever. Look, I'm sorry for making you mad, Tak," Dib said, his tone more serious. Zim, who was still watching, didn't like how close Dib was getting to Tak. Physically, and, apparently, emotionally. Somewhere along the lines, Dib has grew... attached to Tak, so to speak. Zim didn't like this at all. _'Tak is mine!' _Zim thought jealusly. The switch didn't even light up, but Zim still pressed the button. Dib was shocked on Zim's screen and right next to Tak. Tak knew then and there that Zim was watching her. She smiled a joyus smile. _'So he does forgive me,' _Tak thought happily. She mouthed a sorry to Zim, and from the angle she was at, Zim could see it. _'So she doesn't hate me,' _Zim thought, just as happy as Tak. Zim ran around his lab, looking for his costume.

"GIR!!" Zim yelled once he gave up finding his stuff.

Gir appeared in his doggy suit, with Mimi by his side in her cat suit, and said, "Yeeeeeees."

"Gir, I need to find my disguise," Zim announced.

"Okey-dokey!" Gir yelled and he and Mimi went in search for it. Thirty seconds later they came back. The contacts in Gir's hands, and the wig in Mimi's. Zim grabbed them and put them on. He checked to make sure they were on strait and left without giving Gir or Mimi a second glance. He ran as fast as he could to skool. He was only a few minutes late.

**A/N: Ok, I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY that I didn't get this out sooner. I was distracted by reading other fics. I'm really, really, really, sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! Everyone got the other pairing right. It's not romancy, but still, it's a somewhat pairing. This story is going to Invader Johnny. I just had to tell you. If I said it already, I'm saying it agian.**

**TTFN**

**Archangel Amy**

**Ja ne**

**Tschuss!**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Why Can't You Two Just Work Together**

**By: Archangel Amy**

**A/N: Ks, I'm sorry that I'm not typing fast enough, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Dedicated to Invader Johnny. Also, I need help with that pic so, yeah.**

**Last time on Why Can't You Two Just Work Together**

"GIR!!" Zim yelled once he gave up finding his stuff.

Gir appeared in his doggy suit, with Mimi by his side in her cat suit, and said, "Yeeeeeees."

"Gir, I need to find my disguise," Zim announced.

"Okey-dokey!" Gir yelled and he and Mimi went in search for it. Thirty seconds later they came back. The contacts in Gir's hands, and the wig in Mimi's. Zim grabbed them and put them on. He checked to make sure they were on strait and left without giving Gir or Mimi a second glance. He ran as fast as he could to skool. He was only a few minutes late.

**Now on Why Can't You Two Just Work Together**

"ZIM! Why are you late now?" asked Miss Bitters as soon as Zim walked in. As soon as Tak saw him, she smiled a small smile. No one noticed, well, no one except Dib who was staring at Tak in the first place. A pang of jealousy stabbed Dib when he saw Tak smiling at Zim.

Zim glared at Dib as he said, "Someone messed with my alarmclock so I slept in."

"Just take your seat," the dark teacher said as Zim went to his seat.

"Are you feeling better now?" asked Tak in a somewhat annoyed tone, her pride getting in the way of actually apologizing.

"Yes, I feel somewhat better," Zim said while he turned around to look at Tak. His hopes of Tak apologizing to him shattered. He really does have a weak heart. Zim turned back around to face the teacher. That day was one of the longest to Tak, and to Zim, he wished it was longer. There was so much on hid mind at the moment that he didn't have enough time to think. By the time it was time to go to recess, he still had stuff on his mind. Most of it consisting of the fact that Irkens don't need love or any other emotion.

"Hey Zim, having fun with Tak?" Dib asked while Tak was stuck getting a lecture from the guidance counselor for her failing grades. Not that she cares. Zim didn't answer Dib, he just continued to walk, his hands behind his back and his head hung low. His brow was knitted in thought.

"Hey Zim, what are you doing to Tak?" Dib accused, still walking next to Zim. Zim mumbled something in return.

"What was that, Zim?" asked Dib.

"I said leave me alone! I don't care what you and your pitiful planet has to say! Now just leave me alone," ZIM yelled at Dib while he started to walk away. Dib stood there and stared until he ran up to Zim.

"I will never leave you alone, not until you leave the earth alone," Dib warned. That just pushed Zim to the edge.

"You know nothing of me earth-stink. I will destroy you if you continue to threat me, or stalk Tak," and after a few large pushes of Zim during his speech, Dib finally shut up and ran ahead to find Tak..

"Zim." Zim heard his name called by a young, female voice. Zim turned around, only to face Gaz. (A/N: Betcha weren't think of that ;3 )

"Zim, why is Dib acting weirder than normal. He used to be less annoying about you, now he can't stop trying to stop you," Gaz said with annoyance laced in her voice.

"Eh? I'm not doing anything. I'm just doing what I normally do," Zim answered, still wondering how his life became so hectic.

"I'll be the judge of that. Let me come and see what your doing, in turn, I'll give you information on Earth. Anything is better than listening to Dib talk," Gaz ordered, and Zim just nodded his head, and they headed out to recess.

Once they exited the building, they received some curious glances, until Gaz gave them the evil eye. They even heard a boy shout what a lady's man. Zim wanted to destroy that fool. Gaz looked just as annoyed.

"GAZ!! What are you doing with that thing!?" Dib asked, being very rude to the superior Irken standing in front of him.

Gaz's eye twitched as she said, "I can do what I want, Dib! He's somewhat less annoying than You!" Dib just stared while Gaz walked away. Zim decided he would follow her and ask her some questions.

Zim opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Gaz said, "See what I'm talking about. He's worse than before. He's starting to jump at anything anyone says. His voice fills me with a terrible rage!" Zim just stared at her until he heard someone calling his name.

"Zim, hey, the counselor finally let me out, like I care about my grades. This planet is dead soon," Tak said, running up to Zim. It wasn't until after she was done talking that Tak noticed Gaz.

:What's Gaz doing here?" asked Tak.

"If we keep Dib away from her, than she will give us information on Earth," Zim answered.

"Like what?" asked Tak.

"Like Earth's technology, it's army, it's resistance to certain items, just as long as I'm away from Dib, and as long as I'm not a slave," Gaz answered for Zim. Tak was a little skeptical, but she trusted Zim.

"Okay, so, you think you could come over later and tell us everything you know about this planet?" asked Tak.

"I guess so. As long as your place is a lot warmer than mine. It's getting really cold," Gaz said.

Tak and Zim nodded and the bell rang again. The day was interesting enough. By the time it was time to leave skool, Zim and Tak were more comfortable with each other. Neither apologized, but they were better. Gaz, Tak, and Zim were walking home, when Tak's PAK began to beep.

**A/N: HEYA!! I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry. I need to get this out faster. It's been hard for me when I have, like, 1... 2... 3... 4 obsessions. They are currently Phantom of the Opera (his voice is SOOOO mad sexy! And he's really hot too ), Invader Zim (obviously, BEST SHOW EVAH), Nightmare Before Christmas, and Data from Star Trek The Next Generation (I LUVS HIM) Sorry if I scared ya for a second there, but those are my current obsessions, other than dragons that I have loved ever since I was really little. Anywho, THIS STORY IS TO INVADER JOHNNY, CAUSE HE'S SPECIAL LIKE THAT:3 Anywho, thanks again for reading!!**

**TTFN**

**Auf Wiedersehn**

**Archangel Amy**

**Ja ne**

**Tschuss! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! My computer wouldn't let me upload for a while, and now that I can upload, my computer "lost" the file. ARGH!!! Also, I do have the chapter at my mother's house, I just have to wait until the weekend to upload it. SO SORRY!!! So, to make up for this HORRID situation, I'll give you a preview of what is to come. Just to warn you, I can't write commercials that well. Well, ON WITH THE COMMERCAL!!!**

**As normally, the story is still dedicated to Invader Johnny.**

**Also, I don't own Zim, though if you ask my friend, I would if I had the money, I know a LOT about them. And I have all the episodes and the box set and everything…. Still…. Need… more…. Stuff…!**

Red: Calling all Irkens, Calling all Irkens.

Purple: Time to stand tall and face your doomed enemies!

_Cut to Irken ships against Meekrob ships._ The lasers flew everywhere, the Irkens were losing. Badly. They turn the tide on this battle, but can they keep it up?

_Cut to Irken council_ "How much more of this can we take?" Red says as he slams his fist on the table. This first battle lost too many solders.

"I say we just crush the," Purple states, stuffing his face with chips.

"We already tried that!" Red yells back, resting his hand in his forehead.

"Sir, we may have to use 'the project'," random council member #2 says.

"I disagree with that, Sir. The war has just begun!" counters random council member #6.

Red sighs as he continues to cradle his head in his hands and says, "We may have no choice."

_Cut to new battle scene_ "What are you doing? You might get killed!" Tak yells as her companion climbs into his ship.

"What I have to. Just to save my empire, my race, my honor… and myself," he says as he flew away, towards a new beginning, and a sad ending.

Tak yells as he flew away. "You come back now! Do you hear me! You can't leave! No!"

Destruction, sorrow, memorial, honor in death. This is what is to come in Why Can't You Two Just Work Together?

**A/N: Whoa. I can't believe I wrote that. Holy shitake mushrooms. Ok, NOW I'm going to have to write more. Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Till then, I'll keep following you.**

**look behind you…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why Can't You Two Just Work Together**

**By: Archangel Amy**

**A/N: YO****ཀཀཀ ****Well, sorry about not updating recently. I try and do it every time I'm at my mom's place**, **as I already told you. So... sorry. Oh, and... uh... well... I. This is kind of embarrassing but... I forgot why I made Tak's PAK beep. I'm going to do something new... but it's not going to be anything speac- OH!!! Now I remember!! Ok, now that I have it, I have to say, some people might not agree with this, but I told my friend about this one Zim theory floating around, and he wanted me to put it in the story. He doesn't have internet, so he can't read this, but still, he asked, so I did it.**

**This story is dedicated to Invader Johnny cause he's just awesome like that.**

**Last time on WCYTJWT**

"Okay, so, you think you could come over later and tell us everything you know about this planet?" asked Tak.

"I guess so. As long as your place is a lot warmer than mine. It's getting really cold," Gaz said.

Tak and Zim nodded and the bell rang again. The day was interesting enough. By the time it was time to leave skool, Zim and Tak were more comfortable with each other. Neither apologized, but they were better. Gaz, Tak, and Zim were walking home, when Tak's PAK began to beep.

**Now on WCYTJWT**

Zim and Tak stopped. They looked at each other like something was wrong.

"What? It's just that stupid backpack thing. It's not like it's getting off your back because of this" Gaz said, staring at her Game Slave 2. She was busy trying to kill some vampire piggies to really care.

They just stared at her like she had grown another head. At least, until Tak said, "What do you mean just some stupid backpack thing? This is what keeps Irkens alive. And the big deal is because transmission signals that go strait to your PAK come from the control brain. It either means there's a celebration and all of Irk is to come, or..."

"Or there's a war," Zim finished, very serious all of a sudden.

Gaz raised her eyebrow at this and asked, "So, you have to go to your planet now?"

"Well, yes-," Tak began before she was cut off by Zim's PAK beeping too. At this, Tak was surprised. She and most of Irk knew Zim was a defective. Then why was he being contacted too?

"So I guess your not going to try and destroy the world anymore?" Gaz asked disappointed.

"No, but you can with the technology we will leave behind if we don't come back by then," Tak offered politely. There was something about Gaz. Tak couldn't really place her finger on it, maybe it was the dark feeling you got around her, maybe it was the fact that she wanted to destroy all mankind. Whatever it was, Tak liked it. She was enjoying Gaz's dark mood. It brightened her's. Gaz shrugged her shoulders as Zim called Gir.

"Gir! You and Mimi get over here NOW!" Zim ordered to the holographic screen in front of him. Gir was in his dog suit, but the top was off, revealing his robot head.

"Yes, my master," Gir said, going into Sir mode as he saluted.

"Come on Mimi! We gots to go get the masters!" was the last thing they heard as Zim cut the transmission. A few seconds later, Gir and Mimi showed up, smoke trailing behind them from the rockets. Zim and Tak hopped onto the robots, when Gaz followed and jumped on Gir. Tak and Zim were surprised but she told them she didn't want to walk to Zim's house to get the stuff she needs to destroy the world. Zim and Tak just nodded, and they were on their way home.

_**CRASH!**_

Mimi landed in front of the strange green house without problem, but Gir crashed into the fence, then a gnome or two, then stopped when he hit the wall, sending Gaz and Zim flying off. Gaz grabbed a near by tree branch, while poor Zim was dragged across the ground from the force of the sudden stop. This caused Zim's wig to fly off, and one of his contacts come out. When he got up, he noticed it was gone, but he didn't seem to give a hoot. He just marched inside the house, followed by Gaz, Tak, Gir, and Mimi.

"That was a horrible ride," Gaz commented, leaning against the wall, pulling out her GS2.

"Well sorry if-," Gir began, but was cut off by the door bell.

"Oh, who is it now?" Zim wondered aloud. With a sigh, he opened the door, only to find Dib standing there, sucking through a soda straw.

"Ah-HA! I knew you kidnapped Gaz!" Dib yelled once he discovered Gaz standing next to Tak. At the sound of his voice, Gaz's eye twitched.

"Your voice is stupid," Gaz said as she splashed his soda in his face, slamming the door in his face as well. Now the gnomes started to shoot Dib as he ran from the painful lasers.

"At least he's go-," Tak began to say until the doorbell rang again. This time, Gaz opened the door, ready to punch who she thought was Dib until she found out it was none other than... Keef.

"Hiya!" Keef yelled, waving his hand furiously at her although she was only a few feet away.

"Is Zim home?" he asked.

"No," Gaz said as she slammed the door in his face as well. Gaz turned around and walked away until the doorbell rang again. Gaz growled, her fists in balls at her side, as she answered the door, yet again, now finding a makeup lady there.

"Hi, little girl," the lady began, "aren't you a cute little thing?" Gaz's eye twitched at being called cute.

"Is the lady of the house here?" the makeup saleslady asked politely.

"No," Gaz said, slamming the door in her face too, only to find the doorbell ringing again.

"What do you want!?" Gaz yelled as loud as she could when she opened the door, finding two horribly disguised aliens there.

"Um, hello. We are your new humaniod worm babies that just moved next door. May we come in?" the one dressed as a guy with the name tag Mary asked.

"No," Gaz said again, slamming the door in their faces also.

"That better be it or I'll destroy the next thing that rings the door," Gaz muttered as she walked to the couch and sat down. Unfortunately, that wasn't it. Gaz stormed over to the door as the person knocked.

"... Who are you?" asked a tall, lean man. He had black hair, or what he had of hair was black. He only had two large strands of it left. He had a crazed look on his face, black pants with knee high boots, and a black shirt that read: smile, you're not dead yet.

"Shut up and leave or I'll doom you as well," Gaz warned in a sinister voice. The man just raised an eyebrow in remark.

He shrugged as he said, "I highly doubt you can do that. Now, where is the man that lives here?" By this point, Gaz was mad. No, that's incorrect. She was pissed! Zim decided now would be a good time to intervene.

"No 'man' lives here, as you put it," Zim answered about to shut the door in his face.

"No, you don't get it," the man replied. "I have a friend that's a neighbor of yours, and he's been hearing 'scary' noises. I want them to stop. But I also need some blood for the wall. Yours will suffice for now." The man pulled two knives out of no where as a sinister smile crept onto his face.

Gaz tried to kick him in the groin, but Zim's mechanical spider legs came out of his pack.

"Zim will destroy you!" Zim yelled, oddly in character for once.

"Hmm. So your name is 'Zim', huh? Well, I'm Johnny, but you can call me Nny for short. Not that it matters seeing how your about to die anyway," Nny said as he succesfully chopped two of Zim's spider legs off, causing Zim to fall to the ground. Now Tak was mad. Three different lasers came out of her Pak. Just as she was about to shoot, Gaz kicked Nny in the shin, and slammed the door in his face, locking it as well.

"Thank goodness that's over," Zim said, whipping his brow. "Now to go down stairs and get ready to leave," Zim decided to take the toilet while Tak took the trash can. Gaz, Gir, and Mimi followed suit.

Once they were down there, they heard Tak and Zim **(A/N: Holy crap. I just realized that when you switch the first letter in Zim and Tak's name, you get Zak and Tim. Weird oO)** arguing over what to bring. Zim said he only needed Gir, while Tak thought it wise to bring some super weapons.

"Shut up and just take two weapons that way each of you have something," Gaz said, sitting near the darkest spot of Zim's lab where he put his extra Irken supplies. All of a sudden Gaz nearly jumped a foot in the air when something peirced her back. She turned around only to find a PAK, just like Tak and Zim's drilling it's way through her skin.

When Zim and Tak turned around, they saw one of the empty PAKs attaching itself to Gaz. Before they could do anything, it was too late. Gaz was now officially Irken.

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!! again. Well, what do ya think? Hope ya'll liked it. Well, I guess that's all. I had to get this one leangthy, and I'm still sorry about the wait. And too bad for you Ethan. I'm not doing that Idea.**

**Yes, I added Nny. I can't help it. My friend got the comic thing-a-magiginer so I had to read it, and I loved it! It's awesome. And I wanted to add another doorbell thing, so I thought Nny. I was thinking of adding Squee, but I just decided to put Nny in here. I think my favorite part is the fact that they brush it all off once he's gone. I know I made Nny loose, but oh well. I need these people to keep on living.**

**Oh, and** **I know this chapter doesn't do much to the commercial, but it'll take a bit. Either the next chapter or the one after that. Wait** **and see.**

**Till then I'll keep following you**

**look behind you...**


End file.
